Professor Layton and the Everlasting Prince
by pP009
Summary: (En español Profesor Layton y el Príncipe Eterno). El profesor y su aprendiz Luke vuelven a los rieles del Molentary Express para investigar la situación que vive Rhéme: las 5 maldiciones del príncipe eterno que una ves vivió ahí hace 100 años.


**¡PELIGRO!: Este fanfic podría contener spoilers de los siguientes juegos: Unwound Future (El Futuro Perdido), Miracle Mask (La máscara de los prodigios) y Diabolical Box (La caja de Pandora).**

- Hacía un buen tiempo que no visitábamos estos rieles ¿no, Luke?

- Desde el suceso de la caja elísea, cómo olvidarlo.

Mi nombre es Luke Triton, y éste a mi lado es el famoso profesor Hershel Layton, del cual soy aprendiz. Probablemente ya algunos habrán leído sobre sus hazañas en diversos lugares, resolviendo enigmas y puzles. ¿Se acuerdan de la caja de Pandora? Pues sucede que un extraño acontecimiento nos ha hecho volver a lujosa línea de trenes "Molentary Express"…

Yo y el profesor nos sentamos en una banca en la estación, justo frente a un cartel con los horarios de salida. Entre ellos está nuestro destino: la ciudad de Rhéme.

- Profesor ¿Me podría pasar la carta? – pregunto

- Por supuesto, Luke, aquí tienes – Dice esto mientras me pasa una carta.

Ésta carta la recibimos la semana pasada, normalmente la gente solicita nuestra ayuda mandando cartas al estudio del profesor, contándole todo lo que sucede. La nueva carta decía algo así:

"_Estimado Profesor Layton:_

_He escuchado hablar de ti por todo el continente. Me he enterado de todos los misterios que ha resuelto._

_Pero ahora ha ocurrido lo imposible._

_Conocerás la historia del príncipe eterno ¿No? Pues aquella maldición no es solo una simple leyenda… aquella maldición llegó finalmente a la ciudad de Rhéme._

_La semana pasada, los habitantes de la ciudad presenciaron a un enmascarado. Éste se hacía pasar por el "difunto" Raymond Harver, el príncipe de la leyenda._

_Nadie le creyó. Nadie le creyó hasta que vieron a Rhéme arder en llamas tras un chasquido de sus dedos._

_La gente de la ciudad fue evacuada, nadie quedó dentro. Luego de un rato las llamas se extinguieron solas, como por arte de magia. Una vez que entramos estaba todo exactamente igual._

_La leyenda dice que 5 maldiciones terminarían por consumir Rhéme… ya presenciamos la primera y la gente está aterrada, el espectáculo del príncipe los había dejado atónitos._

_¿Podrán los pobladores aguantar lo que viene?_

_Necesitamos su ayuda urgente. Lo saluda_

_Harmen Renaud."_

- El príncipe eterno… - dije yo, un poco confundido – Pero, finalmente ¿Cuál es la leyenda de Raymond Harver?-

- Ja, divertido que lo preguntes, pues creía que ya lo sabías – responde mi compañero- La historia se remonta hace 100 años, en el poblado de Rhéme. Allí vivía el codicioso príncipe Raymond. Para él, no había nada más preciado que su dinero…

"Todo esto ocurre en un tiempo en el que las ciudades de Rhéme y Arson eran enemigas… y en Rhéme, en el castillo Harver, vivía el avaro y codicioso príncipe Raymond. Nadie podía separarlos a él y a su dinero. Nadie excepto ella…

El príncipe se enamoró de la sirvienta del castillo: Eleonor Ellys".

- ¡Oh! – dije asombrado- ¿Qué ocurrió luego?

- Eleonor era una espía de la ciudad enemiga, Arson- responde – Ocurrió un ataque…

"El amor que habría tenido el príncipe alguna vez se transformó en furia, y aquí viene lo raro: por su ira, un "castigo divino" habría transformado a Raymond Harver en una bestia".

- ¡Una bestia! – exclamé

"El príncipe, que creía siempre tener la razón, con su mala experiencia, creyó que había un error humano al creer que el amor era algo bueno. Algo en su mente se invirtió.

Culpó, por tanto, a la humanidad por su experiencia. Al no poder salir del castillo en su forma bestial, mandó un mensaje al pueblo, tal decía algo así:

_El amor me ha segado y han sucedido desgracias inimaginables gracias a eso. Si el mundo está incorrecto a su definición de amor y bondad, lo estará en todo lo demás. 5 maldiciones asecharán al pueblo en 100 años…_"

- Se dice que el príncipe sigue deambulando por el castillo hasta estos días- concluyó el profesor

- ¿Cómo puede alguien creer que el amor y la bondad son algo malo? – pregunté

- Alguna gente se ve encerrada en un mundo propio donde no quiere aceptar la verdad, Luke. Viven su propia realidad.

De un momento a otro, el silbato del tren suena.

- Bueno, Luke, parece que ya es hora de subir al tren ¿Qué tal si vamos?

"Y cuando pensaba que nuestros otros casos estaban atrás, el profesor me envía una carta pidiéndome ayuda para así resolver el puzle más enigmático de nuestras vidas…"


End file.
